DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from Abstract) The primary objective of this proposal is to develop a biobehavioral animal model that will allow for better design of experiments investigating TMJ inflammation. The working hypothesis is that animal feeding patterns will change and will be directly correlated with biological markers during complete Freud's adjuvant (CFA) induced TMJ inflammation. Feeding behavior will be determined via a sophisticated and highly sensitive method of computer operated meal pattern analyses (MPA). In the first experiment, a generalized model will be further developed that uses MPA to determine behavioral changes during early (+2 days after CFA) and late (+42 days after CFA) stage TMJ inflammation. Meal patterns will be correlated to changes in inflammatory markers including histology, TMJ calcitonin gene related peptide and interleukin-1b, trigeminal ganglia substance P, and plasma stress hormones corticosterone, b-endorphin and oxytocin. A second experiment will repeat these procedures with and without anti-inflammatory treatment. These experiments are intended to provide the clinician with a non- invasive behavioral marker for TMJ inflammation and stress, and a more objective basis for patient diagnosis, treatment and outcomes assessment.